User talk:SunXia
Help Hi, I know you hate me, but can we put that aside for a little as I really need some advice and I don't have anyone else to turn to and I need a female perspective on things. So after I left Bleach and went to Fairy Tail, I became really good friends with a lot of the users there and one girl, Jess, added me on Facebook and I eventually got her on skype. I left Fairy Tail back in November and disabled my account for numerous reasons but even after I left, Jess continued to message me and try and get me to come back to the wiki. In December, I returned to skype and Jess and I started becoming very close and in April, I manned up and asked her out. We had been dating since. The other week though she broke up with me. She said she had trouble telling me things and didn't feel she could trust me and said we took things too fast. I have tried getting over her, but I just can't. I want her back. I am so in love with her and I can't let her go. The problem is that she is stubborn. More stubborn than me, maybe more stubborn than you. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I am not ready to give up on her but I just don't know what to do. I know you and I have had our differences and we haven't spoken in nearly two years, but we were close friends once and I really need some guidance here. Please, please help me. I need advice on what to do and what I can do. --Botisme (talk) 23:08, July 31, 2014 (UTC) P.S: I made my amends with Jazzi a few months ago. She misses you. You should try talking to her sometime. Thanks, I appreciate it.--Botisme (talk) 14:39, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I have no clue what happened between all of you after I left. One thing that we have sort of silently agreed upon when we talk is that the past is the past and I don't really care to hear about what all went down when I left. The only thing I do know is what happened between her and Wattz. I can't make any excuses for what she may have done in the past, but what I can say now is that she has matured a lot since I had last spoken to her. I know at least for me, after with Jess, she kind of encouraged me to make amends with some of the people in my past. I'm sorry for what happened between us and I know I took things a bit far around the time I left Bleach wiki. This is going to sound sappy and dumb but while I am sorry for the way things happened, I don't regret it, because if I had never left Bleach, I would have never moved to FT and met Jess. As for Jazzi, I think she is feeling a bit of the same way. She seems to want to make her peace with everyone, but I don't think she is sure about it. Anyway, thank you again, I guess I just need to think for a while and then get Jess to just sit down and talk for a while and see what happens from there.--Botisme (talk) 15:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I hope she gets better. I hope you are getting better as well. Take care. Thanks for the help--Botisme (talk) 02:43, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Botisme page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 05:43, August 1, 2014 (UTC)